You Promised (Phan)
by Endlessgoodbyes
Summary: Dan constantly get abused at home, an outcast at school, no one wants anything to do with him expect Phil Lester one of the popular boys. Will Dan let Phil in before it's to late, or will he end it all?
1. Chapter 1

*Dan's P.O.V*

I could barely sleep last night, not because of the nightmare, but mostly because of all the bruises on my body. I looked at the clock it was 6 I have to start getting ready for school, don't get me wrong school is pretty bad for me, but I like it better than being in this hell of a place you wanna call home. The beating I get at school ain't as bad as here, but still pretty bad that I could barely walk from the bruises. I deserve it, I deserve everything.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, I stared at my half-naked body I slept in my boxers. I looked at the scars running all the up my arm and across my stomach, just looking at myself makes me sick I hated my reflection the person in the mirror wasn't me. It was the stranger I've become, or should you say the monster I've become. I striped and took a cool shower, which didn't take to long I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I know I won't have time to straighten my hobbit hair, but honestly I didn't care I don't like my hobbit hair, but who do I have to impress?

I walked into the room and looked for some clothes to wear, I find a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a circle one it. Black like my soul you can say, I got dress I put on some of my bracelet to cover up most of the scars, I grabbed a jacket and headed out I walked down the stair, I heard some movement in the kitchen. Crap I was hoping he would be asleep, I picked up my pace and walked toward the door I reached for the handle only to pulled back by my hood almost choking me. "We'll look who's up." He smirked I jerked away from him, which is a big mistake. "Looks like someone grow a pair." He smirks taking a few step toward me.

I backed up, until my back was to the wall. "P-please." he just laughed he was now face to face with me I could smell the alcohol on his breath, that would explain why he wasn't asleep he was getting drunk and when he drunk the beating are worse than they are before. He grabbed my hair slamming my head into the wall he whispered in my ear. "You know not to jerk away from me." He growled. I know I shouldn't have jerked away from him, and what was about to happen next is what I mostly deserve.

I felt a blow to my stomach sending me to my knees grasping for air. "P-please, stop." I breathed out. "Shut up, you pathetic piece of shit!." He yelled sending his foot into my side, I literally felt something crack. I screamed, which wasn't a good idea the kicks just kept coming harder and harder each time. He knows not to hit me somewhere visible, that happened once and I had to lie about it to his friends that came over. They probably wouldn't care if I tell them, they would probably laugh than join in.

After a couple more blows, he walked away without saying anything. I laid there crying, I taste blood in my mouth but I don't care. I should get out of here before he cames back for round 2. I got up ignoring the pain the shot through my body and limp out the door and headed to school, which I'm mostly likely gonna get another beating.

The school walk was horrible, its was like walking in hell everything was burning. I seen the school around the corner, let see how today goes. I walked up the stair into the building, I walked to my locker put up my things, that I don't need for my first class. I walked/limp to my first class, I was the first one in I walked back to my regular seat, I grabbed my note-book and started writing. Couple minutes later a few more student started to show up.

Class was about to start, when the door opened relieving Phil Lester one of the popular kids. "Mr. Lester, I believe you have a good reason why you're late." Mr. Green said. He just shrugged and walked over and seat in his normal seat, which so happened to be next to me. You could hear a couple of kid laughing, I guess because he have no choice to sit next to me I'm not really sure but I could careless.

I wasn't really paying attention, I was completely out of it that I didn't ever notice class was over until someone jerked the book I was writing in away from me. "Hey, give me that." I yelled jumping up trying to get the book, only to be pushed back down. "Now, why would we do that?" Chris smirked. Chris is one of the popular boys, along with Phil and Pj. "Because it's mine, not yours." I yelled trying to grab the book away from him again which failed again.

"Let's see what dannyboy was writing during class." Chris smirked. He couldn't read what I was writing than everything about school would be worst than what it is now. I jerk the book away from him, which I probably shouldn't have done you could literally see the anger in his eyes. He took a step forward, I back up a little I was preparing for what was about to happen. "Chris stop." I was shocked why is he stopping him? "He done nothing to you, leave him alone." Why is he taking up for me?


	2. Chapter 2

*Phil's P.O.V*

I was packing up my stuff, when I seen Chris jerk Dan's book away from him."Hey, gave me that." Dan yelled jumping up trying to get the book, only to be push back down by Pj. "Now, why would we do that?" Chris smirked. I hate seeing Dan like this, I hate seeing people pick on him. I like Dan a lot, but he just looks at me like I'm targeting him, I mean I completely understand why. Every time Chris and Pj was to picks on him I just stand there and watch.

"Because it's mine, not yours." Dan yelled trying to grab the book away from Chris which failed. "Let's see, what Dannyboy was writing during class." Chris smirked, I would love to smack that smirk right off his face for picking on Dan. Dan jerk the book away from Chris, which really pissed him off he took a step toward Dan, causing him to take a step back almost running into me. "Chris stop." I spoke up, which cause Dan to jump a little, I could ready his body language which was shocked. "He done nothing to you, leave him alone." I said.

Dan turned to look at me "Why, are you taking up for him?" Chris asked sounding pissed. "Do you no get it? Just because we're so-called popular doesn't mean we have the right to go around picking on other people." I said trying to stay calm. "But he's a nobody, why do you care?" Chris yelled. "Because unlike you, I actually have a heart. And I know what bullying can lead to and I'm not gonna let that happen you either leave him alone, or deal with me." I yelled.

I can be nice one minutes and a demon the next, It's not my fault I don't like seeing people mess with someone else. Chris knows how I am, he knows what I can and can't do, he know if he keep on something would happen. Him and Pj walked off leaving Dan and I alone in the room.

*Dan's P.O.V* *Trigger Warning*

I couldn't believe Phil the boy I like, the boy that everyone likes, the boy with the blue eyes you could go swimming in just took up for me a worthless kid no one cares about. "Why?" Was the only thing I could get out. "Because I'm not like them, I don't mean yeah I'm popular I don't wanna be, I hate the way people thing just because they are popular they have to pick on other people I'm not like that." Phil said. I don't know if I believe him, or not I mean all the times Pj and Chris could beat me up Phil would just stand there and watch like he doesn't care. Just think about that pissed me off.

"Why you decided now to help huh? All the other time you would just stand there and watch. Watch them beat the living shit out of me." I yelled. "I was gonna hel-." "Just don't! I don't need your help." I yelled running out of the room toward the bathroom, I don't know and don't care if he followed me which he probably didn't I run into the bathroom, into a stall so no one could see me I slide down the wall pulling my knees up to my chest. Why, would he care? He doesn't care. No one does.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone, taking the cover off I grabbed my friend, the only friend I have, the one that makes all the pain go away. I haven't done this since a week ago, I missed the feeling I need the pain to stop. Maybe I shouldn't do it _"Come on Dan, you know you want too. No ones gonna miss you." The voices in my head said. _I pulled up my jacket sleeve and my bracelets, the voice is right it seems what left of my human side is slowly changing my demons is starting to take over. I put the blade to my wrist I push down I could feel it cut into my skin I hiss at the pain a little

I slid the blade across my 1 down more to come 1 worthless 2 faggot 3 pathetic. I pushed the blade down my bloody wrist about to make another cut when the stall door flow open. "Dan, what are you doing? Please stop."

*Phil's P.O.V*

I stood there and watch Dan run out of the room, I wanted to help I really did, but he said he don't need my help. I honestly don't believe that you see I used to have a friend like Dan, who was always bullied I tried to help him, but I didn't do a good job. I lost him to suicide I remember being the one that finded him, I couldn't get the thought out of my head, what if Dan is like that. If he is I wanna help him, I don't wanna lose him like how I lost Shane. I walked after him, I walked because I didn't want it to look like I was following him even though I was. I opened the bathroom door, I really hope he ran in here or I'm gonna be looking like an idiot. I heard a hissing sound come from one of the stall.

I walked over to the Stall I pushed the door opened probably a little to hard what I saw was something I didn't want to see, I wished I didn't see it. "Dan, what are you doing?" Please Stop." I cried I could feel the tears rolling down my cheek. I walked over grabbing the blade from him throwing it into the toilet. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around Dan's arm, I pulled him into a hug took his a couple of minutes until he wrapped his arm around me hugging me back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dan's P.O.V*

I couldn't believe Phil is actually hugging me, and that I was hugging Phil I couldn't believe he's actually ruining his jacket for me. Why? He couldn't care about me could he? I felt my shoulder getting wet, he's crying? He does care. But I don't want him too, because eventually I ain't gonna be here. "Why would you do this?" He mumbled into my shirt. I couldn't tell him about why I do this could I? I mean what if this all is just a sick joke to him. "I'll tell him, then he goes and tells the whole school. _"Don't trust him Dan." _

I looked down at Phil at the same time Phil looked up at me looking me straight in my eyes, I gotta this weird feeling that I could trust Phil that I should trust Phil. The look in his eye is a look that say I care and I wanna be there to help you. "Why?" He asked. "Why what?" I said I could feel tear forming in my eyes, I know I was about to cry. He wiped the tear that fell of my cheek "Why, would someone as perfect as you do this?" He asked pointing over to my arm. I turned away hoping he didn't see me blush. "I'm not perfect Phil, in fact far from it." I whispered.

"Why would you think that Dan?" He asked pulling me into a tighter hug. "I can't tell you." I whispered. "I understand, tell me when you want to, but I wanna help." He said. "Wanna skip the rest of the day? We can go by my house and clean you up." He said. I shook my head I didn't want to be here at school any longer, I know for a fact if Chris and Pj see me in the hall they would start something. Phil helped me up, putting one of my arms around him so I could keep my balance. Phil look out first to make sure no one was in the hall, not because he's embarrassed to be seen with me, but because it would be awkward both of us walking out the bathroom at the same time.

We stopped by my locker Phil grabbed my bag and put it over his shoulder, I still couldn't believe he was actually do this. What is someone was to see us, would he care? We walked out of the schools building "Do you have a car?" I asked breaking the silence. "Yeah, it over there." He said pointing which wasn't that far from us. He helped me into the passenger seat. "Keep pressure on that." He said closing my door, walking over to the driver side. I honestly didn't care about it, but Phil seems like he did so I did as he said.

Phil doesn't live that far from the school, he helped me out of the car and into the house. His house was huge, it was really pretty inside prettier than my place. I guess his parents wasn't home "My parents are out-of-town." Phil said it was like he read my mind. He helped me into the bathroom "Jump up." He said patting the bathroom counter I jumped up he grabbed some cleaner wipes and a wrap.

"You don't need to do this." I said watching him cleans up the mess I have made, I hissed every time he would touch them I knew he was just trying to help. "Yes, I do like I said I wanna help." He said looking up at me than back down. "Can I ask why you care so much?" I asked. He looked up at me once again "I care about you Dan, I don't like seeing you hurt. You may not believe that people care about you, but they do trust me." He said looking back down. I watched the way his lip was moving, how they was moving."You deserve to be treated with respect like everyone else." He said.

Phil was right, but yet wrong at the same time he was practically the only one that truly cared about me, everyone else wouldn't give a damn about me, after all I was just a waste of space anyways. "All right, done." Phil said I looked at my wrapped arm Phil lean down and placed a kiss on top of the wrap, making my heart beat faster than what it was. "Thanks." I smiled all though it was fake, Phil pretty much noticed too.

"Phil's P.O.V*

I like Dan a lot and it kills me too see how hurt he is. Why would someone as perfect as Dan want to do this to themself? He isn't suicidal is he? I don't wanna lose him, sure we may not be close, but all that can change I mean we may have a lot in common. "All right, all done." I said I believe I did a good job of cleaning him up, I placed a kiss on top of the wrap, hell I would kiss the scars on his skin, until he sees how beautiful he is. "Thanks." He smiled, I noticed it was fake, but I didn't say anything neither one of us did.

"You never did answered my question." I spoke breaking the silence "What question?" He asked looking confused. "Why did you do it?" I asked. He stared at the ground I meant what I said I like Dan and I wanna help him, but he needs to trust me. I put my finger under his chin lifting his head to look at me. "Please, I wanna help." I said looking straight into his brown beautiful eyes, you could see the pain in them which made me want to pull him into another hug and never let him go. "I-I-I don't know." He muttered. "Dan, there's have to be a reason why." I spoke.

"I can't tell you." He muttered I knew he was hurting, I don't want to bother him anymore about it, well not now anyways. I pulled him into another hug "You don't have to tell me now, but if you ever need someone to talk to you can call text hell ever walked over to my house or I can walk to yours doesn't matter if its in the middle of the night or early in the morning I will be there no matter what. I don't like see you like this, you may not believe me, but it true it hurts me to see you like this I wanna be the one that helps you when you're feeling done, I wanna be the one that gonna be by your side no matter what. I know you may not think of me as one, but I'm your friend Dan I will always be there no matter what." I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dan's P.O.V"

I couldn't believe anything Phil was actually saying, he could mean any of it could he? _"Oh course, he doesn't Dan. I mean look at yourself, who would care about you?" _I'll give it an hour, and he will be sick of me just like everyone else. "Dan, you okay?" Phil asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I smiled/faked. "What you wanna do now?" He asked. "Anything." I said. We couldn't go back to school we would get in a lot of trouble, and I couldn't go home I will get one hell of a beating happened before and I don't want it to happen again.

"Wanna play video games?" Phil asked. I like videos, I would never turn that down. "Sure." I said Phil helped me down off the bathroom counter, I followed him to his room, which is a lot bigger than mine. I looked around his room, he likes all the same band as me. "Great taste in music." I said pointing to the posters on his wall. "Thanks, you like any of them?" Phil asked. "No, I just said great taste in music for no reason. Jesus Phil of course I do." I laughed.

*Skip A little*

"How do you keep beating me?" Phil asked trying to put on his best pout face, which failed because he started busting out laughing. "I literally have no idea, maybe you just suck." I laughed. "Shut up, literally shut up." He laughed throwing a pillow at me. "You did not just throw a pillow at me." I sassed. "And? what if I did." Phil smirked. I grabbed a pull and wacked him upside the side. "So you wanna play that way." Phil laughed grabbing a pillow.

Phil tried to hit me, but I dodge it I swing at Phil hitting him in the arm "Gonna be hard for you to hit me without a pillow." He laughed swinging knocking the pillow out of my hand. "That's not fair." I pout. Phil laughed and swing again I caught the pillow, will that wasn't planned. I tried to jerk the pillow out of Phil hand which failed completely sending us both to the floor.

"Nice Job, Dan." Phil laughed sitting up. I laughed leaning over and grabbing the pillow Phil knocked out of my hand and hit Phil upside the head with it. I went to swing again, but Phil grabbed the pillow away from me. "Can't hit me now." Phil laughed sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. I find that really cute. "Why you have to be so cute for?" I whispered. "What did you say?" Phil asked. "Um, nothing." I answered quickly. _"Nice going Dan, he gonna know you're a freak now. You should have keep your mouth shut." _"It was something." Phil smirked my heart was beating like crazy. "You're cute, when your embarrassed." Phil laughed. Did he just called me cute? _"You're so pathetic, do you always believe everything you hear?" __  
><em>

"Phil's P.O.V*

I probably shouldn't have said what I did, now it like Dan is completely zoned out maybe he disgusted with what I said. "Earth to Dan." I waved my hand in front of his face no response, I'm literally freaking out what do I do? "Dan?" I lean in waving my hand in front of his face again. "Boo." Dan yelled tackling me backward. "No funny!" I yelled than started busting out laughing. Dan was basically straddling me "It was pretty funny." He laughed, I love his laugh, his smile I love everything about him. I rolled over pinning Dan hands above his head, at first he was completely shocked than he just laughed. "Not, so funny now." I smirked.

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Dan blushed at what he just said why does he have to be so darn cute. I wonder if he ticklish anywhere "Don't you even think about it." Dan said could he read my mind, or something. "I know, what your thinking." Dan said. "Then tell me Dan, what am I thinking." I smirked honestly I'm thinking of two things. "You're thinking about tickling me aren't you?" He asked. Well I stand corrected he know one of the things I'm thinking about. "Can you read minds?" I asked Dan laughed. "Yes, Phil I can read minds." Dan laughed.

I couldn't help, but to glazes down at his lips while he was talking, is that normal should I be feeling this way? Sure Dan and I known each other for a long time, we never talked to each other until now we have a lot in common like we're made for each other? Plus, I don't even know if he feels the same way, or not. "Phil?" Dan asked. "Um, sorry." I said I could feel my cheek heat up, I went to get up, but Dan pulled me back down closer to him.

"I know, what your thinking." Dan said. _Nice Job Phil, he gonna think you're a complete idiot now. _"I don't know, what you're talking about." I lied looking away. Dan pulled my face back toward him "I believe you do." He smirked. God I just wanna pull him close and never let him go. "I don't." I lied. "How about I show you than." Dan said. Dan lean up pressing his lip to mine, it was a hungry kiss, wasn't full of lust, it was how a normal kiss was supposed to be sweet and passionate.

We pulled apart a couple of minutes later, he is a good kisser probably a whole lot better than me. "What does this make us?" I asked. "How-." He was cut of by his phone ringing. He pulled him phone out of his jacket pocket, his eyes went wide like he was shocked, or was it scared. "Shit, be quite." He said. I nodded "Hey, I know, I- But I, No you can't, Fine I'm on my way." He sounded worried. "I gotta go." He said now he sounds sad with a mixture of scared. I got up off of him. "Who was that?" I asked. "My dad." He said. "Is everything okay?" I asked. "He knows about me leaving school, he's pretty pissed about it." He said, I could basically see the pain in his eyes. I helped him up, and walked him downstairs to the front door. "Bye." He kissed me on the cheek then left. I don't know why, but I have a feeling Dan is keeping something from me. Something big, something he doesn't want anyone to know.


	5. Chapter 5

*Dan's P.O.V* Trigger warning

Did that actually happen? Did I really kissed Phil? Did Phil actually kissed me back? _"Think about it Dan, why would someone want to kiss you? You was probably just imagining it." _I hate that little voice in the back of my mind, even though he is completely right. Phil doesn't like me, maybe he just kissed back because he felt sorry for me. I didn't want to leave Phil's house, but of course I had to my dad found out that I left school bloody teacher can't keep their mouth shut. So my dad knows about me leaving school with a guy. "_Great job, Daniel are you trying to get yourself beat. Of course you are. After all you deserve it, I mean come on look at yourself." _

I could see my house up ahead, I slowed my paced I don't want to get home anytime soon. I wish mom was here to help me "_Haha! She don't care about you either. You're the reason she left without a trace. She don't love you Dan, no one does." _As I was getting closer and closer to my house, let just say it feels like I'm about to fall down.

As I was reaching for the door handled, the door jerked open. I was grabbed by my hair into the house. "No, Hello?" I asked. _"Bad move Dan." _"Where the fuck did you go?" He yelled slamming me into the wall. "School called, you ran off with a boy, what did I tell you about being a faggot?" He yelled pulled me and slammed me back into the wall. "You disgust me." He kicked me repeatedly. "Worthless Faggot." He spitted on me then walked away. I laid their crying I'm used to this getting beat than crying like a little bitch

_"You deserve it! You're a worthless Faggot Daniel. _I pulled myself up using the wall for support, I couldn't be here when he comes back for round two I have to get out of here. _"You can't go to Phil's" _Why couldn't I? _"Daniel he doesn't care, he will just laugh at you." _I have no choice, I walked/limped to the door I opened it to see "P-Phil?" I turned to make sure my dad wasn't anywhere around. What is he doing here?

*Phil's P.O.V*

I wanted to make sure Dan was okay, I know where he lives I seen him exit his house a while ago. I know sounds like a stalker, but believe me I'm not. I reach the door, I was about to knock when I heard yelling "What did I tell you about being a faggot?" That's no Dan's voice, I didn't know what to do I was shock to hear everything, I was about to walk away when the door open. "P-Phil?" He asked turning to look behind him. "H-How l-long h-have be h-here?" He asked it sounds like he been crying.

"I just go here." I replied quickly a lot he seen straight through it. "You heard?" He asked looking down I shook my head. "He does it all the time, I'm used to it now." Dan mumbled. "Dan, he can't keep treating you like this." I said looking him straight in the eyes. "There's nothing I can do Phil." Dan said "What about your mom?" I asked, I regret asking about it because as soon as I did Dan almost lost it. "S-she l-left." He mumbled trying to hold back the tears. "Come stay with m-." "Dan?" I'm guessing his dad yelled. "Shit, Phil you got to go now." Dan said pushing me back and slamming the door in my face.

*Dan's P.O.V*

I turned to see my dad standing there "Who was that?" He asked walked closer toward me. "Just a friend." I muttered trying to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm. "A friend? The one you skipped with?" He asked with anger. "No, I didn't skip with him it was someone else. He was just informing me on what I missed." I lied. _"Keep lying see where it gets you Dan." _"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" He yelled jerking me closer toward him. Yes, you're fucking stupid beating your damn kid. "N-No sir." I said hoping he would believe. "You stay away from that boy." He said.

I couldn't stay away from Phil, he actually makes me happy without him I don't know what I would do. _"Well thanks to Phil, you're still alive." _Is that not a good thing? _"No it's not Dan." _Why? I was knocked out of my through by a hard slap across the face "I said do you hear me?" He yelled. "Y-Yes sure." "Get to your room, and don't come out for the rest of the night." He yelled pushing me away from him. I walked up the stairs and into my room, I shut the door behind me I didn't slam it because I know that would just lead to another beating.

I looked under my bed for my box I founded it close to the back I pulled it off, I reached into my drawer and grabbed my key. You may wonder why I have a box right? I would tell, but you're about to find out I opened it and in the box laid: Sleeping Pills, Razor (A lot I made add) Other pills I don't know the name of and I sure in hell don't care. I grabbed one of the razor I held it in my hand, maybe I shouldn't do this. It felt like my arm was begging for me to do it. _"Cut deep, make it bleed. _I laid the razor down beside me I closed the box and placed it back underneath the bed.

I took off my jacket, the wrap Phil put on my wrist I stared at the marks I left _"Go ahead, what are you waiting for." _I grab the razor_"Straight down Daniel!" _I should do this I am better than this _"No you're not!." _What about Phil? _"You think he care? If he cared he wouldn't of let you slammed the door in his face now would he? _Why would he ask me to stay with him if he doesn't care? _"He felt sorry for you Dan." _Shut up that's not true. _"He doesn't care." _Yes he does. _"NO HE DOESN'T!." _"Shut up!" I screamed I grabbed my hair and started pulling repeatedly harder and harder each time.

_"Worthless, Pathetic, Faggot!" _I grabbed the razor and looked at it for a minutes or so I placed it to my wrist _"Do it right." _I pushed down and hard as I can, I can feel it cut into my skin I slide it across multiple times. Pushed down, slide across over and over again and again. I stopped when I had about 7 newly fresh cut. I started feel dizzy _"You may have actually done it right this time Dan." _I couldn't feel anything I felt numb, then everything went black. I hope I don't wake up, everyone will be happy if I just disappear.

~I do not approve of self-harm. If you find this triggering I am sorry. If you do Self-Harm and need someone to talk to please message me. You're to pretty/cute to be self-harming. Stay Strong~


	6. Chapter 6

"Dan's P.O.V*

I woke up feel light heading _"Well that's what you get for failing once again" _Just woke up and the voices are screaming at me already. I looked down at the mess I've made, dried blood on my arms, floor, and on the razor. I slowly got up,using the wall for support, I turned on the water and washed as much of the blood that would come off. I reached under the sink and got the first aid kit I grabbed a wrap, right now I don't care about cleaning the wound washing it was good enough, I wrapped my right arm, I didn't have another wrap so my left arm Ill stick with wearing some bracelets and hope for the best. I walked out of the bathroom, into my bedroom 5:00 am I should go ahead and get ready.

I really didn't take me long to get ready, mostly everything I have is black like my soul. 5:45 School don't start until 8 what should I do? I grab my phone from the table to see I have a message from Phil. "Hey Dan, Are you up?" "Yeah I am, whats up?" I texted back. I didn't take long for me to get a text back "Wanna hang out until schools starts, or all day ;)" "Phil, are you asking me to skip school?" I texted back. I would skip school, it's not the teacher I'm worried about it was my cold heart dad.

I felt a buzz "Only if you want too, we don't have too." He's cuteness will be the death of me "Yeah, sure what do you have in mind?" I replied. I know I shouldn't do this, but I want to spend time with Phil. _"You dad told you not too." _What he won't know won't kill him _"Right, because he will be to busy killing you." _Okay, lets not think like that. I felt my phone vibrate "Come over or I can come over you choose." Well I don't want Phil here, because my dad could wake up at any second well if he isn't already up.

"Ill come over." I texted. I grabbed my jumper I opened my bedroom door peeking out to make sure he wasn't in the hall waiting for me, yes he actually did that before he was trying to beat me, but I got to my room before he could I locked the door he yelled he will wait until I came out, but I didn't literally think he would. I walked out and run down the stairs and out the door, screw staying calm I wanted to get the fuck out of there. I started walking down the street _"Do you even remember where he lives Dan? _Honestly yes I do.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the front door, I really hope I have the right house or their gonna be a pissed person opening the door wondering why the hell an teen age boy is knocking on the door at 6 in the morning. Thankful Phil opened the door shirtless _"Don't stare Dan, Do you do it." _"Dan?" Shit I was staring "Um, sorry I was just thinking about something." I replied please believe me. "Oh, well come in." Phil smiled, yeah I don't think he believed me.

"Phil's P.O.V*

I was in the livingroom waiting for Dan to get here, maybe I should put a shirt on but that's so much work, I would have to walk up the stair into my room and pick out a shirt and then put it on. There was a knock on the door I walked over and opened it to see Dan standing there he didn't move or nothing "Dan" I wave my hand in front of him "Um, sorry I was just thinking about something." He replied, I known he was lying but I just let it go I mean if he was shirtless I would stare at him so we're pretty much even.

"So what are we planning on doing today?" Dan asked taking a seat on the couch I just wanted to walk over and kiss him _"Stop thinking like that Phil." _"Just hanging out I guess, I mean if that's okay with you." I could feel my cheek heating up. "So, we ain't going to school right?" Dan asked I could tell he was kind of worried. "If you want too we can." I said walking over to sit next to him "I don't want it." I mumbled laying his hand on my lap "Than we're not going too." I smiled.

I sat there playing with Dan hair, it was pretty curly I like it but I don't think he does. I hear a small snore _"Aw, he fell asleep. So cute!" _He's mine back off wow listen to me I'm fighting with my own mind. I gently lifted Dan head off of me so I could get up, I placed my hand under him he was pretty light as I carried him up to my room I placed him gently onto the bed I went to left when I felt him grabbed my arm pulling me toward him "Don't leave." He mumbled. Is he still asleep? "Cuddle with me Phil." He said jerking me onto him, he wrapped him arms around my waist. "Dan, if you want me to cuddle with you you're gonna have to let me go." I laughed. He left go of me, I rolled over so I was laying beside him he buried his face into my neck. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him close to me.

I most of fallen asleep because the last thing I remember is me and Dan cuddling and now I awoken with Dan no where to be seen. I groan and got up I noticed the bathroom light on. "Dan?" I called walking closer to the bathroom door I heard crying coming from the bathroom "Can I come in?" I went to grab the handle, but it was locked. "Dan please open the door." Stay calm Phil, stay calm, I heard the sound of the lock I opened the door it find Dan on the floor crying.

*The next chapter will explain why.* 3 Sorry it took so long to update.


	7. Chapter 7

*Dan's P.O.V*

I stood their and watch her leave "You!" My dad yelled pointing at me he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall "This is your fault!" He yelled kicking me "You ruin everything!" I could taste blood in my mouth, I was only 9 why would he do this. This was when the beating all started it didn't stop with him kicking me he started punching me over and over and over that's when it stopped I laid their helpless you would think the neighbors would call the cops with all the yelling that was going on, but no they didn't. "You're worthless, You're not son of mi-."

I woke up panting grasping for air, I didn't know I was crying until I felt it run down my face, I looked around the room where am I? I heard a groan just than I was pulled closer to someone? I turned to see Phil, oh thank god I moved his hands from around me he's a heavy sleeper. I walked into the bathroom I locked the door I sit down in front of the bathtub, I brought my knees up to my chest. _"Worthless, Pathetic" _Please shut up. _"You think she actually loved you?" _Shut up _"You think Phil actually love you? Haha!" _"Shut up." I yelled pulling my hair

You should be happy that Phil actually wants something to do with you Daniel, I know please shut up. "Dan?" I heard phil call I honestly didn't want to answer him. "Can I come in?" Phil asked, I didn't answer instead I continue crying, I notice that he was trying to open the door "good luck with that" I thought I locked the door when I came in here. "Dan please open the door." Phil said, I could tell that he was trying to stay calm.

"Don't open the door Dan" but I want to "he's just gonna laugh at you." Shut up you're just a voice inside my head, you don't know nothing "I know more than you may think." I got up and crawl over toward the door unlocked it and curl into a ball "he's gonna make fun of you."

I felt to arms wrapped around me "Dan,are you okay?" Phil asked, no I'm laying on the fucking floor crying for no fucking reason "you would do that though" shut up stupid brain. "Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled. "Dan, I know theirs something wrong please tell me." Phil said, I love that Phil cares but I can't tell me about my problems he won't understand.

"Come on lets go lay down." Phil said, I don't feel like moving "I'll carry you." Phil stood up then picked me up bridal style. He placed me on the bed and climbed in next to me. "Dan are you sure your okay?" Phil asked "I don't know anymore Phil." I mumbled hoping he wouldn't of heard me "Dan please tell me what happen." I turned so that I was facing Phil

"why do you care so much?" I asked "Dan I told you, you're gonna have people that cares about you, i am on of those People I care about I want you to be happy. Please I'll do anything." Phil said. "Anything?" I asked Phil nodded "Bring my mother back." "Dan I can't do that." Phil said "She left you for a reason idiot." You don't know nothing you're just a voice inside me head "Then I don't want anything, I'm going back to sleep." I mumbled.

*sucky chapter sorry*


End file.
